


War Within

by lasairfhiona



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on "Turnabout"</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Within

He looked over the file one more time before closing it and setting it in the 'to be archived' pile. He'd gone to MacLeod about Quenten Barnes not even conceiving how it would turn out in the end. He and MacLeod had both lost good friends to an enemy with the face of a friend. Multiple personalities were not unknown to him, he just never thought about how it must feel to be at war with yourself. To have the enemy be a part of you that you never knew existed or only thought was part of a horrific dream.


End file.
